LA FORMA DE TU CORAZÓN
by Alex108Sol
Summary: De Valentino y sus romantizaciones sin sentido. Este compendio de oneshots no tienen relación entre ellos y siguen las normas de Mi querido San Valentín de MotínFanficker. Los temas de la actividad son: secuestro, coleccionista, stalker, celopatía, hifefilia, voyeurismo y dependencia emocional. la portada fue realizada por PaolaRangel439
1. Chapter 1

Las manecillas del viejo reloj sonaban a cada segundo que pasaba, en la calle, se podía escuchar un perro que ladrada a la nada mientras que Gabriel se removía a lo largo de la cama. Tenía la frente llena de sudor, el pijama le molestaba y la cabeza le punzaba.

Cada segundo que pasaba lo estaba matando.

Se sentó al filo de la cama con la espalda encorvada, tomó sus lentes deseando ver algo más que siluetas borrosas y se levantó. Esa era una de esas noches en las que las derrotas de cada día le pesaban en suficiencia, todas a costas de unos críos que no entendían el poder que portaban.

De forma certera caminó hasta el closet, abriendo uno de los pequeños cajones que esporádicamente se abrían ante él; las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron las diversas telas, deteniéndose en la sensual suavidad de un camisón aperlado. La prenda fue sacada del cajón lentamente mientras sonreía, recordando esas noches en las que la misma terminaba en el piso como si no existiera otro lugar para ella.

Inhaló con ganas el olor a jazmín que se combinaba con la tenue fragancia de Emilie que aún estaba presente. El dolor de cabeza menguó ligeramente, pero no fue suficiente. El corazón seguía encogido en su pecho, incapaz de latir de forma correcta desde el día que ella se hundió en un profundo sueño. Lo mismo pasaba con su voz, que a veces desaparecía de su garganta y le impedía hablar de su dolor.

Era lo que más odiaba de las noches, no tenía nada que hacer para despejar su mente; ni trabajo, ni akumas. No porque no existiesen personas con sentimientos obscuros, después de todo, ahí estaba él como muchos otros.

Era un momento emocional, que no le permitiría trabajar en realidad; mucho menos con todos los recuerdos que adornaban la mansión. Las obras al estilo de Klimt y las estatuas eran un ejemplo de ello, en esos momentos de soledad pensaba que debía quitarlas, seguramente cuando Emilie regresara no se sentiría comoda al encontrar su rostro en cada esquina. Pero en las mañanas al despertar, le era imposible pedir que se deshicieran de ellas.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Si eran el recuerdo constante del porqué hacía lo que hacía. De que, en ese mundo lleno de mierda, aún existía la belleza. Además, le aterraba la idea de que Adrien malentendiera la acción y pensara que ya se había olvidado de ella. Cómo si pudiera.

No existía nada en el mundo que le recordara con mayor fuerza a la mujer que amaba que él, que tenía el mismo color de ojos, de su piel y su cabello. Nada a excepción de su cuerpo.

Inhaló de nueva cuenta el camisón de satén, sintiendo en sus manos las piernas de Emilie que tanto le gustaba recorrer, imaginando que su frente se acurrucaba en su fino vientre y que ella se avergonzaba al recordar las estrías que dejaron huella en su piel tras la concepción de su bebé.

Un tirón en su cuerpo lo trajo a la realidad, provocando que se moviera a lo largo de la habitación como si fuese un león enjaulado, intentando mantener la compostura. No era correcto lo que pensaba en ese momento; los últimos meses se mostró bastante descuidado al respecto y si seguía así, Adrien o cualquier otro se percataría de que Emilie estaba escondida en lo más profundo de la mansión y no perdida como todos creían.

Pero, ¿podían culparlo? Nada lo llenaba más que dormir a los pies de su cuerpo, ver su rostro tranquilo que le recordaba su dulce voz diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no había qué temer. Imaginándose que todo su dolor la traería de vuelta aun cuando no tenía los prodigios en sus manos. Que, Dios la traería de vuelta porque sabía lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Y a pesar de que su razón le pedía que se quedara en su habitación, sus pasos no hicieron caso. En su cuello acomodó el camisón como si de una bufanda se tratase y sus dedos se amoldaron a los botones escondidos que lo permitirían abrir la puerta secreta. Caminando por el puente estrecho que estaba rodeado de agua hasta ella que yacía, tan bella como siempre, con la respiración acompasada y el rostro sereno.

Gabriel no dejaba de preguntarse si la última vez que hablaron habían peleado y la mujer ahora se mostraba dormida frente a él cómo una clase de venganza, una ley del hielo que no terminaría hasta que se percatara de su error. Ojalá solucionarlo todo fuera así de sencillo.

Acarició su rostro y se permitió sonreír, disfrutando de la calidez que el cuerpo inerte aún emanaba. Deseando que solo estuviese durmiendo la siesta y no fuese una clase de bella durmiente moderna que cayó bajo la maldición de un poder que no entendía.

Ya llegaría el día, en el que volvería a estrecharla entre sus brazos y dejaría de observarla como si fuera una estatua que adornaba la mansión, desistiría de aspirar su olor de la lencería fría y ya no coleccionaría ningún otro objeto en el patético intento de mantenerse cuerdo.

—Ya llegará el día… —Dijo a la mujer frente a él que no podía escucharlo, recordándole la promesa de amor que le hizo cuando se casaron.

* * *

La palabra es: coleccionista. En este caso, se trata de Gabriel llenando su hogar de la imagen de Emilie. xD

Algunos de los oneshots tendrán contenido maduro, al inicio de cada escrito haré la advertencia correspondiente para que puedan saltárselo si es que así lo prefieren.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Contenido adulto, se aconseja discreción.

* * *

Chloé Bourgeois había pasado toda su vida en el hotel Le Grand París, así que, no miente cuando dice que conoce el lugar como la palma de su mano. Sabe la hora exacta en la que los trabajadores acaban su turno en cada área, las fechas en las que hay más inquilinos y las horas en las que puede crear todo un escándalo en su habitación sin molestar a nadie. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, lo que más le gusta del lugar son sus ductos de ventilación.

Lo supo un par de años atrás, un día en el que estaba sumamente molesta y sensible porque su madre no le contestó ninguna llamada durante el día. Intentó distraerse molestando a Jean Michel, pero el hombre estaba tan ocupado con las reparaciones de rutina que tenía el lugar antes de su revisión por André que ni siquiera la miró.

—Señorita Chloé. Lamento mucho su situación, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado con las tareas que su padre me encargó —El mayordomo tenía su vista clavada en su tableta, donde iba revisando la lista de pendientes que estaba dirigiendo.

—¡Jean-Claude Van Damme! —Empezó a decir con un tono de voz más agudo del habitual —¿Acaso olvidas que si le cuento lo malo que eres conmigo a mi papi te despedirán? —La intimidación no surtió fruto alguno, ya que el mayor continuó ignorándola —¡Jean!

—Está limpio este contenedor, jefe —Se sumó a la conversación el hombre que el mayordomo estaba supervisando en ese momento.

—Perfecto, será mejor que tome su descanso ahora, aún faltan ocho pisos por revisar —Le ordenó al hombre que en ese momento bajaba de las escaleras de tijera con su caja de herramientas.

Los mayores salieron del cuarto de aseo, dejando a la rubia sola que rápidamente posó su mirada en las escaleras de aluminio con una sonrisa burlona. Una chica sin demasiados escrúpulos, un trabajador diligente y una trampilla abierta fueron suficientes para decidirlo.

En un principio, imaginó que si se mantenía el suficiente tiempo escondida en ese lugar podría provocarle problemas a Jean y así lo pensaría dos veces antes de ignorarla de nuevo. Pero al tiempo en el que se desplazaba por los ductos fríos se dio cuenta que no era su mejor idea, después de todo ¿qué diría si le preguntaban por qué se metió ahí? Era ridículo. Simplemente ridículo.

Además, estaba empezando a sentir un poco de pánico en medio de ese estrecho corredor por donde se estaba arrastrando. ¿Qué pasaba si erraba una vuelta y ya no sabía cómo regresar? Eso sería demasiado vergonzoso. Suspiró con desgano y pataleó un poco, antes de emprender el camino de regreso cuando lo escuchó.

La habitación debajo de ella se abrió, dando lugar a una pareja que reía divertida.

—Aun no puedo creer que convenciste al señor Rousseau de cerrar el trato —Le dijo el hombre americano a la chica que caminó al interior de la habitación con los brazos extendidos al cielo en señal de triunfo.

—Te dije que cerraríamos ese contrato sin complicaciones —Alardeó la mujer mientras se giraba a su compañero.

—Debo agradecer a nuestro jefe por mandarme a este viaje contigo, sin duda me has enseñado mucho.

—Y aún no acabo con mis lecciones.

Apenas la mujer dijo eso fue atraída al cuerpo contrario, dando lugar a un beso largo y húmedo, o al menos así lo percibía Chloé a través de la celosía del ducto de ventilación, el varón de cabello castaño no desperdició tiempo antes de llevar sus manos a la espalda de la rubia, deslizando el zipper del vestido rojo.

Esta situación entre los dos no duró mucho, ya que la mujer empujó al contrario rompiendo el contacto para después empujarlo y darle la espalda, dejando que la prenda se cayera sin otra ayuda que no fuera la de la gravedad. Empezó a caminar a paso seguro, subiéndose al comedor con plaza para dos personas.

—¿Es que no vas a venir? —Le preguntó mientras se recostaba, dejando su cabeza al filo de la mesa.

El contrario no tuvo que escuchar nada más. A paso rápido se quitó el saco y desabrochó su cinturón, dándole alcance a la mujer que, apenas tenerlo cerca, lo ayudó a deshacerse de su pantalón.

—Parece que alguien está ansioso —Se burló la mujer al notar que su acompañante ya estaba listo para sus atenciones.

—No es algo que pueda controlar, cariño —Chloé escuchó al varón gruñir ante una lamida que había recibido —Me encanta tu lengua.

—¿A sí? Pensé que serían más partidario de mi boca.

El hombre entendió la petición, tomándose unos segundos antes de empezar a embestir la boca de su compañera de trabajo, la cual, se acariciaba mientras soltaba uno que otro gemido que, para Chloé, sonaba sumamente sugestivo.

La francesa se sintió sorprendida ante la escena que estaba presenciando, sabía que los adultos hacían esas... cosas, pero no pensaba que una mesa fuese un lugar exactamente cómodo para hacerlo. También estaba sorprendida consigo, había intentado ver videos del tipo un par de ocasiones en su habitación, sintiéndose asqueada por las situaciones poco naturales y repetitivas que ahí aparecían.

Ahora era diferente. No sabía si era porque la imagen no buscaba satisfacer a otra persona que no fuera a los involucrados o porque en todo el tiempo había temido ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta de infraganti. Solo sabía que era una situación completamente nueva.

Cuando el varón sacó su miembro de la boca femenina, terminó bañándola con sus viscosos fluidos y Chloé, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que sentía en ese momento, se obligó a regresar al cuarto de aseo por donde había llegado, aun cuando sabía que lo que esos dos estaban haciendo aún estaba lejos de concluir.

La experiencia fue tan difícil de olvidar que no perdió oportunidad de repetirlo en la siguiente sesión de limpieza profunda del hotel, llegando a pensar que la satisfacción que su pequeño pasatiempo le otorgaba solo podía obtenerlo ahí; estaba equivocada. Lo supo gracias al akumatizado en turno, que, para variar, la estaba buscando. Cielos, realmente era difícil ser amable con todos.

—Vamos, Ladybug. Solo dame a Pollen y te ayudaré a detener a esa chica —Se quejó la rubia mientras la alejaban de la zona de combate.

—He dicho no, Chloé. Solo puedo recurrir a ellos cuando la situación así lo requiere, Chat y yo podemos con esto —Cuando Ladybug la bajó de sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que estaban en un barco demasiado sucio para su gusto.

—Oh vamos. ¿De verdad me dejarás en este sucio basurero?

—Aquí estarás segura, regresaré después. ¿De acuerdo? —Sin más miramientos, la chica de rojo lanzó su yo-yo y se fue; Chloé miro con hastío el lugar, caminando al interior del barco en búsqueda de cualquier persona que viviese ahí.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Nada.

Estaba a punto de regresar a cubierta cuando un ruido estridente se escuchó de fondo, sin pensarlo demasiado, la rubia se metió en el armario que tenía frente a ella, imaginando que la akumatizada se había desecho de ese tonto gato, seguirle los pasos a Ladybug hasta ese lugar. Guardo silencio, esperando que la chica no fuera capaz de verla entre las rendijas de la puerta de madera cuando entró.

—La batería está bien, ya te lo dije, gracias por preocuparte por mi caída. ¿Estás segura de que el akumatizado no está cerca de ustedes? —Preguntó preocupado —¿Lograste comunicarte con mamá? —El de mechas azules cerró la puerta del camarote, tomando del escritorio una computadora para después sentarse en la cama, aún atento a lo que le decían por el teléfono —Entiendo. Bien, no salgan de ahí, Jule. —Un nuevo silencio se formó en el que la computadora portátil fue encendida—Sí, yo estaré bien. Tranquila. Avísale a mamá que estoy cuidando el fuerte. ¿Vale? Bien, bye.

La llamada terminó, el chico lanzó al otro extremo de la cama el celular y empezó a utilizar la computadora. _¿Ahora cómo demonios salgo de aquí sin causarle un infarto?_ Se preguntó la rubia. Imaginando que sería demasiado raro que saliera de la nada, aunque esa no era en realidad su culpa, ¿no? Ella era la víctima en todo eso.

Suspiró mientras tomaba el filo de la puerta deslizable del armario para salir de ahí, ya que mientras más tiempo esperara más rara sería su aparición, fue entonces que el chico cambio de posición sobre la cama a una más cómoda, dejando la computadora a un lado suyo y desabrochándose el pantalón. Por el ángulo de la pantalla, era difícil para la chica ver lo que esta reproducía, pero no tardó en escuchar los suaves gemidos del video en turno.

Por inercia, la rubia se paro de puntitas como si de ese modo fuese más fácil ver lo que estaba pasando. ¿Sería muy grosero pedirle que la dejara ver lo que empezaba a endurecerse bajo su ropa interior? El de mechas azules soltó un suspiro y Chloé se mordió el labio inferior observando al chico en su tarea.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Ladybug tardara lo suficiente para que ese pequeño espectáculo terminara y ella encontrara el modo de salir de ahí. Pero en ese momento, solo le interesaba disfrutar.

* * *

La palabra es: Voyeurismo. Cuando lo leí recordé ****Psyco**** y eso me llevó a pensar en Chloé… en mi cabeza tiene sentido. (?)

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
